


Things Between Connor and Jude have gotten IN TENTS (I'm so sorry)

by Kitty_trash



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Angst, Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: What really happened between Jude and Connor in the tent at the freshman camping trip?





	

Jude immediately found Connor in the crowd of freshman. He moved over next to him to hear the announcement Leina was making.  
“Alright guys, I’m going to tell you who your tent mate is, then you’re going to go and set up your tent with your tent mate. Sound good?”  
A low mumble was the only reply. The students were buzzing with excitement. While Lena read off the girl pairings Connor turned to Jude, “I hope we’re tent mates. If I’m put with someone weird I’ll flip.”  
Jude smiled at him, having the same sentiment and overzealous feeling that Connor doesn’t think he’s weird.  
“Alright, now for the boys. Justin and Brandon, Jordan and Mike S., Connor and Jude…”  
Connor playfully punched Jude on the shoulder, “Awesome! Let’s go set-up.”  
Jude followed silently, suddenly feeling nervous. They found a place to set up their tent, pretty far from the rest of the boys.  
“Are you sure we can set up here? It’s pretty far away,” Jude asked.  
“Let’s set up and if they want us to move it, we will.”  
Jude sighed, “So, put up a tent we might have to take down and move?”  
Connor, who was unrolling the tent looked up at him, “Yeah. This way we can stay up and talk, and I brought my Gameboy.” Connor said, hopefully and persuasively.  
Jude weighed his pros and cons, having to disassemble a tent, over a late night with Connor and his Gameboy. Jude picked up the polls that attach the tent together to organize them and smiled at Connor. He sent a beaming one back.  
The boys struggled with the tent for an hour, but stood at the front of it proudly while the teachers walked by to see and document where students set up.  
“You guys are a bit far back from the rest of the perimeter,” she said looking over at Timothy.  
“You’re good boys, you should be fine, “ Timothy smiled.  
Connor smiled at Jude, a small victory for both the boys.  
“Yes!” Connor celebrated as Timothy and Lena walked away.  
“You’re so lame,” Jude said, smiling at the boy’s excitement.  
“Hey, what activities did you sign up for?” Connor asked, nonchalantly.  
Jude pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his jeans and unfolded it, reading, “Archery, canoeing, STEM with nature, cooking with nature, and crafts.”  
“Oh, seems like we won’t see each other much throughout the day,” Connor said, suddenly bummed.  
“Good thing we’re tent buddies, huh?” Jude smiled, trying to lighten him up. He never understands why Connor wanted to do everything together, but Jude felt an immense sense of importance because of it.  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
The bugle sounded, signaling the class to the front of the director’s cabin, where Lena was staying. The students were instructed to sit down while the ruled were droned out. Connor and Jude plopped down next to each other and listened to the rules. Lena droned on and on...and on, students started to lean on one another and yawn. Jude put his arms behind him and leaned his weight on them, after a while Connor mirrored the stance. The boys were sitting in the outermost circle, only trees behind them.  
Jude felt something brush his pinky finger, immediately thinking it was a bug or a snake, oh god what if it was a snake? He yelped quietly and retracted his hand, sitting up in crisscross applesauce formation.  
The rules finally finished and they were instructed to go and get dressed for swimming, girls in a one pieces, and boy in trunks and t-shirts. Jude jumped up once released, fearing the snake in the grass coming back to bite.  
Jude and Connor walked to their tent in silence. “Did you want to change in the tent? I could go to the bathroom?” Jude suggested.  
“Whatever,” Connor said, entering the tent, nudging past Jude, hitting him with his shoulder.  
Jude’s brow raised, wondering to himself what could have happened during rules to make Connor go cold.  
Jude tried to think of what to say without sounding mean or angry, but before he could think of anything Connor stomped out of the tent down towards the beach in his trunks, pulling his shirt over his head. Now, all Jude could think about was Connor’s naked torso. He sighed, rolled his eyes and tent to change himself. He stalked to the beach alone and annoyed. When he arrived he found Connor in the water with a group of girls, dunking them and laughing and having fun. Jude sighed, set up his towel, applied sunscreen, laid face down and tried to shut off his brain.  
Jude didn’t know he had fallen asleep until someone was nudging him awake.  
“Jude, it’s time for the fire and s'mores,” Lena’s gentle voice goaded him awake.  
He woke up sighing, instantly remembering his annoyance with Connor. He sat up and brushed himself off and made his way over to the fire. He sat down at the first bench he saw available, which happened to be across from Connor, his face lit by the orange glow of the fire accenting the blonde highlights in his hair from the sun. Jude turned his face to the ground, his annoyance still stabbing his stomach giving him a stomach ache. Why does he have to feel this way? Why does Connor always have to be so hot and cold? Jude never understands what makes Connor be this way, was it something he did? He couldn’t remember what would have made Connor so made during rules. He, somehow began staring at the fire. It wasn’t until he heard Lena’s voice announcing for the students to make their ways to their tents and brush teeth and use the toilet until he realized his eyes were burning.  
He made his way back to the tent less than excited to be sharing the small space with someone who seems to be annoyed with him for reasons he may never know.  
When he got to the tent to grab his toothbrush Connor was nowhere to be found, which Jude was both annoyed and relieved by.  
He brushed his teeth and used the bathroom and then headed back to the tent. Connor was there, his soft face was illuminated by his Gameboy. His eyes briefly flicked up to look at Jude, shooting a half smile. “You didn’t swim?”  
“Nope,” Jude replied, pursing his lips.  
“Why?”  
“Didn’t feel like it,” Just was ruffling around in his sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable and ensure that none of his body was touching Connor, which was hard in the confined space he was given.  
Connor was silent for a long time, Jude had almost drifted off when he heard, “What’s your problem?”  
Jude almost screamed, but he took a deep breath, turned halfway towards him and said, “I don’t understand you, like at all. I don’t get why you’re mad at me! First you’re being friendly and nice and then all of a sudden you aren’t talking to me and pushing me around. I just don’t get it.”  
Connor sighed and rolled over to face Jude, “Today, I...well I tried…” he paused for a long time, sighing every few minutes, “I tried to hold your hand today and you pulled away and it made me feel…”  
“Wait, what?” Jude tried for the life of him to remember when Connor would have tried to hold his hand, or why Connor would try to hold his hand.  
“When we were sitting and listening to rules, our hands were behind us and I saw my opportunity and I just….”  
“Oh my god, Connor, I thought it was a snake!” Jude said, still not understanding what was happening, but felt the need to explain himself.  
“Re---really?”  
“Really.” Jude was looking into Connor’s eyes, searching for answers, answers he supposed he would never get. Why would Conner want to hold his hand? Why does that make Jude have butterflies? He turned his face away from the scruiting eyes staring back at him.  
“Jude?” Connor whispered.  
“Hm?” he said, moving to look at him. Suddenly, Connor’s mouth was on his, chaste and hard. Nervous. Jude’s eyes sprang open as Connor pulled away.  
“I’m sorr-” Jude interrupted him by smashing his mouth back into his, this time licking his lips before making contact. The boys’ mouths moved together awkwardly at first, but then found their rhythm. Connor had his hand on Jude’s waist where his shirt had skimmed up, his skin extremely warm against Jude’s exposed torso. Jude felt Connor tug on his shirt and Jude allowed it to go over his head.  
Connor moved back to look at Jude’s bare chest and smiled at him.  
Jude blushed, “What?”  
“You’re skin is so smooth,” he smiled.  
Jude chuckled and connected their lips, putting his hands in Connor’s hair while Connor’s hands roamed Jude’s naked torso. They kissed like this for some time, both the boys reveling in the moment, finally kissing each other, feeling each other, when Jude felt Connor’s tongue graze across his lower lip. He gasped and pulled away to look at him, his brow furrowed.  
“Sorry, I thought i’d try it.”  
“No, I liked it. A lot.” Jude brought his lips back to Connor’s, the boy's lips greeting him with familiarity. He tasted like burned marshmallows and graham crackers, which Jude decided was his new favorite taste. Connor slid his arm under Jude’s side, pulling him closer so that way their chests were touching, bare to clothed. Their lips were swollen now from passionate kissing but that didn’t stop them. Connor kissed down Jude’s jawline making him giggle, Connor smiled up at him. Connor rolled over onto his back with his arm still under Jude, forcing Jude to straddle him.  
“Whoa,” Jude breathed, looking down at Connor smiling. Jude could look at him forever from this angle and be completely satisfied.  
Connor chuckled and brought his hand up to cup Jude’s face, wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. Jude laid his head onto Connor’s chest while Connor played with his hair and rubbed his bare back simultaneously. With the low thumping of Connor’s heart, and the comfort of his warmth, Jude quickly fell into a content sleep, Connor followed soon after.  
…  
The bugle rang forcing Jude to wake with a start. He was on his side, Connor curled around him, his lips still tingling from the night before. He rolled over with what little room he had and put his hand on Connor’s face, running it through his hair, “Time to wake up,” he whispered.  
Connor groaned and pulled him closer, “No, thanks,” he smiled.  
Jude playfully knocked him on the shoulder and went to move to put on his shirt, but Connor tightened his arms around his small frame.  
“If we don’t go soon, Lena is going to come to our tent and wonder what’s going on.”  
Connor, still smiling, sighed, placed a peck on the tip of his nose, then a more passionate kiss on his lips, and released him.  
Jude sat up, threw his shirt over his head, looked over and Connor and shook his head, a smile on his face. What was he going to do with him?


End file.
